


Sugar

by imgoingblonde



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingblonde/pseuds/imgoingblonde
Summary: You’re just trying to enjoy your short break before going back to school, you met Jaehyun at a bar in the most creative way. Things got interesting after agreeing to hook up with him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of alcohol, older Jaehyun, younger reader, age difference. If you’re uncomfortable, please click away. Explicit mature scenes, rough? sex.
> 
> Note: there will be following chapters so the genre will change eventually to fluff, angst and smut.

It was the end of third term and you passed the first level of your thesis a real pain in the ass but you managed to pass. You and your circle of friends decided to celebrate at one of the city’s finest and expensive bar and get wasted to expensive shots and beers the whole night. No matter how fucked up you get from drinking tonight, someone will get you home safe and untouched. It’s been months since the last time you tasted alcohol and tonight you’re ready to drink any drink your friends give you. 

You and your friends are collecting shots at the bar when a really tall man approached you asking if they can join tables with you guys to have fun. “To have fun?” You repeated.

“Oh its Johnny by the way” he introduced himself then points at the corner of the bar letting you know where they’re seated. 

“We can play truth or dares, body shots, anything you guys like” he offered. Your guy friends are down and so are the others, you didn’t have much of a choice. 

“First game for tonight” your friend Mark exclaimed trying to fight the booming music the dj is playing, “is dares! No truths because that shit is boring.” Everyone was up for it and you cant believe that Mark came up with that game, not that you’re scared of anything.

Joy spins the bottle and everyone was quiet, waiting for the bottle to point the first lucky player. The person who will give the dare is the person on your right. And to your surprise, you’re sitting with one of the strangers. A guy named Jaehyun.

Everyone seems to get along fine, Johnny and Mark looked like close friends already even though they just met. And the person beside you, Jaehyun, kept the drinks flowing, pouring tequila shots for everyone. And the other guy, Yuta, was a joker. Kept everyone laughing all the time. 

When the bottle finally points at you, everyone cheered for you because Jaehyun is the one giving the dare. 

“Oh don’t worry, she can do almost everything. Don’t go easy on her.” Your friend Wendy shouts to Jaehyun and all of your friends agreed. Again, dares don’t bother you. You find it really fun. During Wendy’s birthday, she dared you to kiss Mark for 10 straight seconds, and you did, you even bit his lips and put tongue in it. 

Jaehyun clears his throat and proceeds to his dare for you, he’s reaching for 8 shot glasses and pours tequila on them, the glasses are full. 

“I dare you, to finish these 8 tequila shots and kiss me after, I’ll be your lime” 

Everyone went, “Ohh!” and cheered for you. 

“Failure to do so, you’re punishment would be, paying for this whole bottle” everyone went crazy because Jaehyun kept on challenging you. You wanted to fight back and challenge him too, so you did.

“If I do everything you said, you’ll pay for everything tonight” you challenge back and everyone went even crazier. He added 2 more shots to make the shots 10, “deal.” 

You went on drinking with a smile, confident enough that he’s going to pay for everything tonight and you will go home super wasted, Wendy should take care of you. 

You down the first 4 shots fast, everyone was counting. “1! 2! 3! 4!” You glanced at Jaehyun taking the last 5 shots continuously without breaking eye contact. You took the last shot slowly, making him wait for the most awaited kiss. He’s smiling already, really impressed on how you handle your alcohol very well. 

You came closer to him and kissed him. His hands are cupping your face so he can kiss you properly. The taste of tequila lingers in your lips, and the taste of lime lingers on his. 

Everyone was counting and it has been 5 seconds since you started kissing each other. Jaehyun tried to pull away but you grabbed his head, encircling your arms around his neck and kissing him more. You hear nothing but the heavy music, and you cant stop kissing his soft lips. This time you pulled away. 

“Y/n you wild girl!” You hear them cheering, as if they cant believe what just happened. Everyone is speechless but somehow made them howling.

Going back to Jaehyun, you remind him the deal, “We’ll Jaehyun, you owe us” He nods with a smile on his face very satisfied with what you did.

As Mark introduced another game, you excused yourself and went to the comfort room. I cant believe I just kissed someone looking like a mess, you told yourself. You removed the small lipstick smudge on your face and straightened your dress. To your surprise Jaehyun is waiting for you just outside the ladies room. 

“Hi” he started. 

“Good game” is all you can say, not actually wanting to talk to him any longer so you walked passed him.

“Y/n can we...” you stopped and turned towards him again. “Can we continue what we started earlier?” 

Wha he said startled you. If you’re really being honest, he kissed you really good and you wonder what other things he’s good at. 

You can’t believe you agreed, leaving your friends at the bar, Jaehyun paid for all the drinks as promised. He took you to a fine hotel, a rather decent and expensive one for a hook up. 

When you’re finally alone with him, he kissed you wildly not like how he kissed you earlier, it was wet and breathtaking, your lips burn from his biting. Discarding your sexy black dress, you caught Jaehyun admiring you. You unbuttoned his black buttoned down shirt, not leaving his lips. 

Careful not to bump on anything, he walks you towards the room and gently pushed you on the perfectly made bed ready to be ruined and stained. You throw pillows at him trying to let him catch you in the huge bed but he catches you immediately, hovering on top of you. Savouring your soft skin, he gently kisses your shoulders down to your breast licking and kneading it already. You unclasp your bra from behind, Jaehyun throwing it somewhere in the huge bed and continued what he was doing with your breast.

Wet kisses trails all over your body, Jaehyun kissing your hard nipples making it even harder, “You have nice nipples” he whispers in between biting and licking your breast, all you can do is moan and run your fingers to his soft hair. 

You feel him coming down slowly between your legs, leaving soft kisses on your abdomen and playing with your pink lacy panties. Teasing your clothed entrance, he removes your underwear slowly leaving you fully naked under him.

“On the scale of 1-10, how drunk are you?” He asked and waits for your answer before continuing. 

“.5” you answer with a giggle, telling him you’re not drunk and all is good he can fuck you senseless. He let out a small giggle, showing his cute dimples before teasing you again. Looking at you straight in the eye while his fingers make you feel good. He looked hot and ethereal, almost looked like a sex god you thought.

He spreads your legs even wider and plays with your slit more before he removes his pants. He has a great body you thought, Jaehyun looked like a model who came out straight from a magazine. His Calvin Klein underwear makes him ten times hotter. 

“Y/n you’re staring” he snaps out of you. 

You gasp as you remember that your legs are wide open in front of him, trying to close them but he stops you. He grabs your legs, and dragged you down, leaving your legs dangling on the side of the bed. He’s in between your opened legs, you came closer to him, Jaehyun made you touch his perfectly sculpted body. You look into his eyes when your hand made its way to his growing crotch, he’s hard already. 

You kissed his abdomen playing with his Calvin Klein underwear before removing it. His cock sprung free, almost slapped your cheek. You lick it for a the mean time leaving Jaehyun weak. You feel him trembling already but that didn’t stopped you from blowing him. You took him slowly, pushing his cock in your mouth your tongue doing wonders inside. You sucked him good and you made sure you never let go of his cock putting him on edge over and over again. Fucked up Jaehyun is so hot and he’s sweating already, hair cover his beautiful face from looking down at you. 

Looking in his eyes when you feel hes about to come, you focused on licking and sucking the head of his cock, slowly and very slowly you push back taking him full in your mouth again then he cums. You felt him cum, a lot a and you swallowed looking into his eyes. 

You winked at him and he pushed you back to bed growling while kissing your neck, hands all over your body. Kissing your lips again wilder than ever, biting your nipples making you moan with a soft, “ouch.”

You can feel his cock hard again poking your thigh, you hum stroking and teasing it again. “Cant get enough of my cock?” He whispers, leaving wet kisses or your neck. 

His hand went between your bodies and you can feel him stroking his cock teasing, your entrance. “Oh wait” you stopped for a second, “condom” you remembered. 

He sighed and and puts his forehead on top of your breast, that gave you tingles.   
“I dont have one” he said, very disappointed with himself.

“Aaw. Too bad, I have one” you teased him again, his mood went back, “check my purse” he quickly get off the bed and grabs your purse. 

Watching Jaehyun rolls the condom on his thick cock, your mouth waters about the things you want him to do with you. “Its only one so we’ll have to make the best of it” he said hovering on top of you again. 

You bit his lip followed by kissing it with your tongue to put him on momentum again. It worked. Checking your slit if you’re still wet, he lines he’s cock to your pussy and slammed right in without any warning.

“Ah - you didn’t warned me!” You screamed, almost 100% sure you scratched he’s back with your long nails.

Fucking you slowly now, Jaehyun says his sorry while he’s making you feel good. You moan, when he change his pace from fast to slow taking his time on you, putting you on edge. 

“Do you want me to spread my legs more?” All he did was kiss you hungrily as a form of answer. His right hand is on your left thigh, making you spread even wider and stopping your legs from closing at the same time. His other hand is all over your body like it has a life on its own, making you suck his thumb and puts it on your clit. The sudden action made your hip jolt, and your right thigh kicking on the sheet below. You moan beside his ears, letting him know how good he is.

Your hands are encircled around his neck, making him focus in you. Looking him in the eye while he thrusts hard and deep and your boobs bouncing up and down beneath him.

Searching for more feeling, addicted to everything Jaehyun does to you, you made him suck your right thumb while looking into your eyes, he gave you a wink and suddenly you felt your lower abdomen tighten, your eyes roll back and your body archs. You heard him giggle because he knew what he did to you. 

With your long nails, you never intend to scratch Jaehyun’s back but he’s fucking you now through your orgasm, not letting go and his thrust got harder and sharper

“Jaehyun!” You moan his name, spreading you legs even wider trying your best to get out of the overstimulation. 

Wanting to see his beautiful face, you raked your fingers to Jaehyun’s beautiful hair scratching his forehead accidentally. 

He came closer to you, whispering sweet things and making you laugh while he fucks you nonstop. “You’ve been hurting me quite a lot, am I going to be alive after this?” You laughed but it turned out to be a load moan, he’s now kissing and bitting your nipples again as he picked up his pace. 

Your head moving from side to side, gripping on his back more because of the changed pace. He bit the skin of your left boob a little too hard, it actually stings, maybe a little blood but you don’t care. 

You grabbed his face and kissed him to prevent him from biting you again, and just a glanced to Jaehyun’s perfect fucked up face made you cum again trembling and shivering under him, moaning his name telling him to stop. But of course he didn’t, he chased his own orgasm and cums right after you. 

“Oh, y/n” he moans, almost sounded like he’s about to cry. He pulls out immediately after he cums and discarded the condom, throwing into the trash bin. You pant, while trying to pull the white duvet to cover your shivering body but you’re just too weak. Jaehyun kissed the top of your head and covers your body, soon joining you in bed to give you heat. 

Warm enough to make your shivering stop, you cling to Jaehyun so much, you can smell his body soap. 

Forcing to get up, Jaehyun didn’t expect you to leave him so soon. As much as you wanted to stay, you cant. 

With trembling legs, you forced yourself to collect you clothes and put them on again. Jaehyun looks for his underwear, and wears it again. 

Not wanting to lose your touch so soon, he was planning to convince you to stay with him tonight. To his surprise he felt your cold hands on his waist, gripping it softly from behind it made him blush and smile so big his ears are turning red. 

“Im sorry” He heard you apologising, but he didn’t know exactly why. 

“What? Why are you apologising all of a sudden?” He asked, still not feeling the sting caused by the scratches that you made on his back. It almost looked like some type of animal scratched Jaehyun’s back, and you feel sorry because that animal was you.

“Jaehyun Im sorry. Wait please sit down” you exclaimed, pretty sure he doesn’t know whats happening. 

You went to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit and some wet towels. You keep on apologising to him while you check the wounds, cleaning it with the wet towel. 

Its weird how he’s smiling, maybe he enjoys rough sex but you’re certain that you can’t leave without tending his wounds. 

Grabbing his face with both of your hands, scanning for other wounds. He’s quite startled he thought you’re going to kiss him, and you notice his ears are burning red it made you worry more. You pressed the wound on his forehead, he let out a loud “ouch!” 

You’re still not wearing your dress, just your bra and underwear and to be honest Jaehyun thinks your hot while you’re tending his wounds. He tries to hide his growing erection, trying to avoid from being embarrassed. 

“Im sorry. I couldn’t control myself” you put a bandaid on the scratch you made on his forehead still feeling sorry. 

You’re too focused on feeling sorry you didn’t notice Jaehyun is smiling sweetly, he notice the bruised he cause on your boob and he suddenly panicked. 

He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to just grab your boob and put a bandaid on it he thought that’s rude. So instead, he apologised and told you that its bleeding. “Don’t worry about it, its just a small scratch I can manage” you said while putting on some clothes again. 

“Why cant you stay? And sleep here beside me?” Jaehyun blurted out. 

“Its not that I don’t want to... but I have class in the morning and I have to be in school really early” you fix your hair in mirror near the bathroom. “Don’t you have class or anything?” 

“The last time I attended class was 8 years ago? I think?” He went back under the covers looking like a god with his left hand behind his head, his muscles flexing.

But what you heard made you shook your head, it made you dizzy for some reasons. You opened a bottle of water and handling one to Jaehyun thinking he might want some. 

“So you’re telling me, we’re not on the same age bracket?” You asked not wanting to believe what you’re hearing from him. “Did you know that I’m younger than you?” You asked almost shouting at him.

“Hey, hey. Calm down.” He asks of you, “Believe me I’m almost as shocked as you are, but I don’t think there’s something wrong with it? Were both adults already” 

“I had sex with an older man” you said to yourself, biting your nails while siting on a chair facing the bed. “How old are you again?” You asked Jaehyun, your frustration already visible. 

“30-“ 

“Oh fuck!” You shouted, “Im only 23!” You shouted again not looking at him. 

He’s giggling and he doesn’t looked like he’s bothered at all. 

You gathered your false bravery, and you apologised to him. Telling him it was a mistake, “woah, woah, woah!” He stopped you from what you’re about to tell him. 

“You’re making me feel really old right now. After giving me the best blowjob of my life and having sex with me just a few minutes ago, now you’re apologising?” He still looked calm.

“It’s just- It’s not my thing. Hooking up to guys older than me... Way older than me” you’re head starting to ache.

He let out a soft laugh, runs his fingers to his beautiful black hair and crossed his arms, “Well for someone younger than me, you seemed well spoken and mature” he bit his lower lip, “and for someone so young, you seem good in bed like really good. You almost made me cum so fast” He praised you trying to make you calm. 

You put your hair up on a messy bun, making you ten times hotter. Jaehyun smiles again while watching you walk around the hotel room but felt a slight disappointment when he sees you putting on your heels.

The atmosphere was quiet and all you here is the sound if the ac in the hotel room, “Please. Mr. I had a really great time, but I really need to go” 

So thankful that he didn’t stopped you from going home, Jaehyun thought he didn’t have any right to make you stay. He was scared to make you angry and to make you feel more guilty, so he let you go. For now.

And you left. You left Jaehyun in that cold hotel room, after he made you feel so good you’re almost positive you’ll never have a good fuck like that ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed already after your unforgettable experience with Jaehyun. You told your friends what happened and how he turned out to be older than you and how it made you feel bad because it almost looked like you had sex with your sugar daddy. And to avoid that from happening you left without telling him anything. 

School is back and you’re school works are all pilling up. Its a Friday, you’ve been attending classes from morning to evening only having lunch break as your timeout from all the information. While you’re waiting for the school shuttle bus to head back to your dorm, your eyes almost hurt from wearing glasses the whole day. 

A pitch black Lamborghini caught your eye and a really handsome man wearing a nice suit and tie leaning beside the nice car. You see him staring at you with a big smile, so big you almost caught butterflies in your tummy. People in line waiting with you, are starting to gossip who he might be and why is he smiling at you.

To hush them, you walked towards the man not because you’ve fallen to his beautiful smile but to ask him to please stop staring at you. And to you’re surprise,it’s Jaehyun. You almost didn’t recognised him because of his hair styled really neat, plus the sharp look seemed like it’s far from his personality. 

“How did you find me?” Just like that, you kept your words straightforward. 

“Well if you stayed a little bit longer last time, I could’ve at least introduced myself. Jung Jaehyun. Vice President of Jung Group of Companies.” He offered his hand for a shake but you refused, he ended up scratching the back of his head. 

People are staring at you and Jaehyun already, and good thing he noticed it.  
“can you please get in the car?” He asked politely. 

“thought you’d never ask.” 

He started to drive away, not sure where he’s taking you. He noticed you’re wearing glasses and that it looks good on you, not entirely sure if you want to talk so he stayed silent. But little did he know, the silence inside the car is making you sweat, and you cant take it anymore. 

“What do you want, Mr.” 

“I just want to take you home cause you didn’t let me last time” 

It surprised you how he casually drive through McDonalds with his beautiful car, not giving a fuck about how cheap McDonalds are. He bought a full meal so you could eat something at home, buying extra burgers so you could eat something while he’s driving. 

He didn’t have to, you thought, but the gesture is sweet and you were actually starving already. “Thank you for this” you said while munching some fries, “I was starving already” 

You saw his bright smile and those beautiful dimples, while keeping his eyes on the road. When, hes finally out of the main road you taught him the directions going to your dorm and you arrived safely. Again it was silent, the only sound you could hear is your mouth munching the burger. He saw your skirt got up when you were eating, slowly moving his hands trying not to look like a pervert, he fixed your skirt gently covering your thighs. 

It made you nervous to be honest, “haha you’ve seen me naked and fucked me good now you’re covering my legs.” You just cant believe you said that “Thank you. I was a little cold actually.”

He’s smiling again, showing his cute dimples that can make your heart melt. “ I was good?” He asked teasing you. 

“Whatever, Mr.” you continue eating. 

“When can I see you again?” he seemed determined you thought, and it’s starting to annoy you.

“I’m hoping never” You’re being honest, “this was nice. But its wrong at least for me. I have nothing to offer, I’m not rich like you so I’m trying to stop something from happening here.” 

“Like what exactly?” He asked, innocently with his calm aura, dimples showing and he looked really handsome in your eyes. You gulp, not wanting to say the words but if this gets him to shut up you’re going to say it. 

“Like you being a sugar daddy and me completely falling in love with you” you’re 100% certain he can hear your heart beat louder. He chuckled again, not looking at you but still so determined you almost felt hopeless. When will he shut up? 

“No one said something about me being your sugar daddy” you scoffed, “And the last thing is not so bad. I mean I like you a lot already” you almost choke on your burger. 

Not letting him get into you, you’re so stern when it comes to refusing. “No. Still no. I have to go” you gather your stuff, “thank you for everything you did tonight. It’s really sweet, okay I give you that” you breath in heavily he almost felt your struggle. “But please, this should be the last time. We really cant” 

You wait for him to open the locks, his eyes are sad and you could see right through him.  
“Look at you, about to leave me again. And me, letting you go for the second time around.” He moved slow while reaching the lock, but he opens it eventually and you got out of the beautiful car hoping you will never ride it again. 

On the following days, you’ve been thinking about him. Learning facts about him and his company not sure why you’re doing this, but maybe it’s because you miss him. You don’t see him wait around the campus and actually, you hope someday he comes back. What you said to him made you guilty for days and it kept you up every night. Wendy said you were a little too harsh on him, she thinks Jaehyun can’t hurt a fly and that she thinks he has genuine feelings towards you. “Age doesn’t matter!” She finally pulled that card, you scoffed handed her coffee. “Yes it does!” You said, not admitting defeat. 

It was really exhausting in school lately, all of your professors are giving you a hard time and your major subjects are killing your. All you wanted to do is sleep and rest before you focus on everything that you need to accomplish. 

On second thought, you figured you cant do that right now because Jaehyun is waiting for you again beside his black Lamborghini. Not thinking how your day was and you try to set aside everything for him, you were happy to see him for the first time. You sigh and walked towards him, not saying a word as you opened the door of his car, he quickly got in. Not letting him greet you, you told him to drive. 

“Don’t take me home just yet” you put your hand on your face and you removed your glasses, “drive somewhere else I’m exhausted” 

He took you somewhere quiet, dark and you’re certain that you guys are alone. “Tired?” He asked, breaking the silence. You nod, still not saying a word. 

“Im sorry if I showed up again” he removed his seatbelt and hovers beside you, making the car seat comfortable for you so you could lay down. “Thanks” again, thats sweet of him you thought. 

“Actually, I was happy to see you” you said nervously. He smiled for the first time tonight, and it made your heart jump. 

“You were?” He asked almost in shock. You see his ears turned red again, and that made you laugh. “Your ears are red” you moved up from your comfort and reach for his ears. 

“Yeah. That’s what happens when I get flustered” he told you with all his honesty, still smiling wide.

You run your fingers through his nape slowly, trying not to scratch him again like last time. And just like that, you leaned on him and kissed him. Just a peck, not how you used to kiss him back then. It made him flustered more, his ears looked like its going to explode. 

“Jaehyun, why me?” very brave of you to asked after kissing him. You leaned back getting comfortable again in your seat. 

“Because I feel alive when I’m around you, I know we met through sex but after that, I want to keep you. You were warm, and I felt that when you were tending on my wounds” he reached for your hand, holding it with full sincerity, “you want to be loved. I can say by the way we fucked and I do to. I want someone and I want that someone to be you” 

You intertwined your fingers with his, filling the gaps and playing with his hands while enjoying the silence. 

“I told you, I have nothing to offer. What you see, is what you get Jaehyun. But I will try to fill in these gaps, for as long as I can” you held is hand, showing him your point. He smiled brightly, his ears turning red again.

“How are we gonna do this without people thinking you’re a sugar daddy” You continue to play with his right hand, “Your car alone gave out sugar daddy vibes when you pick me up from school.” 

He hums, playing with your fingers too, “I can fix that” 

“Oh and please no Christian Grey stuff, no fifty shades type of situation” he let out a small laugh, he nods, his eyes getting small from giggling.

“What made you change your mind?” He suddenly leans forward to you, it made you nervous again. 

“The chance of experiencing love, through you” satisfied by your answer, he kissed you gently like he has never done before. 

Weeks passed by and youre still exhausted from school. Finishing half of your school works does not lessen your stress, but looking forward to see Jaehyun after class everday makes you happy and that thought alone can get you through the day. 

The moment he arrived and you finally get to see him again, you almost faint from laughing so hard but you love what he did just so you could get comfortable around him.  
He picks you up with a different car, a car similar to any normal student driver in your school. He’s wearing a plain black shirt, denim pants and clean white shoes. 

But the highlight of Jaehyun’s change for today is... his purple hair. 

You clapped your hands, telling him you’re impressed with the sudden change and you admire the effort just so no one would suspect that he’s older than you. 

“Anything for you, y/n” and kissed your cheek, opening the front seat for you. 

You’ve been dating for months now and there’s nothing but happiness everyday. Your relationship with Jaehyun became a normal relationship where sometimes you both fight like crazy, but at the end of the day both of you will compromise. Knowing each other’s likes and dislikes, studying each other’s personality, even the smallest detail is important for the both of you. 

Understanding Jaehyun’s line of work was a little heavy for you but he made sure that spending time with you will never clash on his duties as Vice President. In line with that you met his friends Johnny and Yuta, the guys he’s with the night you first met turned out to be his best friends and business partners. 

The purple hair did not last long, although you both loved it but you thought it’s not really necessary but it was a good memory and reminder that Jaehyun will do everything just to keep you. 

As part of getting to know you more, Jaehyun knew how to make your day better specially when you’re exhausted, he figured out that you like comfortable silence that you like thinking to sort things out on your own. What Jaehyun does is, he holds your hands every time you’re silent, letting you know he’s with you and he’s ready to help when you need him. 

Fitting in each other’s worlds was the hardest for the both of you. The age difference was a big factor and sometimes the root of all the fights you’ve had. There was this moment when Mark was fooling around like how he normally does, telling you about something what he wants for his birthday that requires just the two of you in dorm and Jaehyun took it seriously so he punched Mark on the face. 

One time when you visited Jaehyun at his office you overheard employees talk about Jaehyun being your sugar daddy and that you’re immature for someone very successful like Jaehyun. Sometimes you hear them talk how Jaehyun’s ex, Rosè was so much better and more beautiful than you. It hurt a lot. 

It was never easy for the both of you but you love each other dearly and try to work things out quickly as much as possible. Sex was almost a stranger in your relationship, Jaehyun never asked to have sex with you even though sometimes you think he might need some adult stress reliever and you wanted to offer sex. A hot make out session or a blowjob satisfies Jaehyun which is very surprising. 

Valentines day came in and its his birthday at the same time, he invited you to his all white birthday party that his mother organised. Who are you to say no? 

“What do we say when they ask us where did we meet?” You both know the honest answer is not the right thing to say. 

“Just tell them, you work from one the companies and I laid eyes on you... the most beautiful girl in the building” he said while kissing your neck up and down careful not to leave a mark. 

You giggle and pushed him away, “see you later. And happy birthday. I love you” you kissed him, putting a little bit of tongue and you moaned lightly making him horny. You’ve been teasing him nowadays, trying to make him have sex with you for his birthday. 

“You know, we’ve never done it after the night we first met” he bit his lips, “what do you say? Tonight? For the Valentine boy?” 

Success. You laughed and kissed him again, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me to have sex with me you dork” you see Wendy walking towards your dorm, she is going to help you prepare for tonight. You pushed the door open and waved goodbye to Jaehyun. “I’ll pick you up at 7” Jaehyun adds and drove away. 

For tonight’s formal gathering, you don’t really want to catch attention but it would be nice if people will start to recognise you as Jaehyun’s girlfriend. Officially. Following the dress code for tonight, all white. A lacy tea length dress that has an off shoulder sleeves, perfectly flashing your assets showing a little bit of cleavage. Wendy did your hair, a messy bun thats actually neat. Finishing with a diamond earring that Jaehyun gave for your birthday. Hoping your nude high heels will not kill your feet tonight, you went out of your dorm Jaehyun waiting for you outside.

If you thought you’d shine tonight, forget it. Your boyfriend looked so good he already outshined you. But kidding aside, Jaehyun looked ethereal tonight wearing his gray customised suit made by Dior. He’s the only one wearing something with color tonight. 

He was staring down at you long and hard, not smiling and you wonder why.  
“I think maybe, I shouldn’t take you to the party” Jaehyun said making you nervous. 

“I think I might take you straight to the hotel room” you can finally breath, knowing he’s just playing with you. “I dont want anyone looking at my girl” reaching for your hand, Jaehyun kisses it softly and opens the door. 

“Let’s just survive this night together and I’m all yours” he said before driving. 

Upon arriving at the venue, Jaehyun’s mother welcomed him and greets him a happy birthday. His father standing next giving him a tight hug. 

Jaehyun never forgets you, he held your hand the entire time keeping you close and he constantly ask if you’re okay. “Im perfectly fine Jae, don’t worry” you made sure he never ask you again. 

During the party, you saw Johnny, Taeyong and Yuta one of Jaehyun’s closest friends, you greet them and they were happy to see you. 

“You look beautiful” Yuta whispers behind you, making you laugh and nervous at the same time. You both know he had always laid eyes on you from the moment you two first met at the bar, the night when you first met Jaehyun too. 

Jaehyun always saw any man lingering around you, as a threat. For him, anyone can steal you away from him and let’s not forget what happened to Mark after Jaehyun knew he was hitting on you in school. But Yuta was a different story, Yuta is an actual threat because Jaehyun knew how Yuta works to steal someone. The moment Yuta tries to make a move he cant just punch him in the face like what he did to Mark. Jaehyun’s family and Yuta’s family worked hand in hand in the world of business for decades already, so punching Yuta in the face is definitely not worth it. 

When he saw Yuta talking to you, he steals you away from Yuta telling him, “Sorry. I need her to meet some of the family from England.” You thank Jaehyun for saving you from Yuta, he told you he can see right through him thats why. 

“Auntie Elizabeth, I’d like you to meet y/n, my girlfriend” Jaehyun introduces you to a whole table full of English people. Feeling so out of place, you try to be quiet and eat your food slowly to keep yourself busy. 

“So y/n what do you do in life?” Auntie Petunia blurted out of nowhere. She’s the one Jaehyun warned you about, the meanest among all of his family. 

When you were just about to answer her question, you were surprised how she knew almost every important detail. “We all know you’re still a student, a college delay an irregular student of... oh where does she go again? Anyway. Im surprised when Jaehyun and Rosè broke up. I heard you were devastated, my dear Jaehyun” 

Jaehyun tries to smile nicely, and just nods. He reached for your hand under the table, calming your trembling hand. 

Aunt Petunia sips on her wine, you wanted her to continue talking. “Johnny told us that you were so devastated, you guys went out to a bar and got wasted! Haha!” everyone in the table laughed even though theres nothing funny about what she says. 

You down a glass of water, trying to digest everything she says in front of you and Jaehyun’s family. You didn’t know that Rosè was the reason why Jaehyun was at the bar with Johnny and Yuta that night. Auntie Petunia also told everyone that Rosè was in New York now, being successful in the fashion industry. She flex about Rosè as if she’s the mother. 

You put up with every person Jaehyun wanted you to meet tonight, listen to auntie Petunia talk about how Jaehyun and Rosè were a perfect couple. You try so hard to be invisible for the rest of the night not wanting to meet another person who will think lowly of you. 

Drinking alone by the bar, you down 5 shots of tequila already making yourself numb enough not to care about the party. You find Yuta beside you handling you more shots to drink with him. He asked for a toast, not saying a word, as if he could feel what you feel right now. You’re almost thankful he’s here. 

“It will pass” he said after sucking some lime. “Everything is overwhelming but it’s just for one night. Jaehyun’s family is always like this, you should prepare yourself for the future if you’re going to marry him someday” he downed another shot, not taking a lime this time. 

You watch him down 2 more shots. He looked beautiful you thought. Long silver hair, tied in a pony tail with a couple of braids, his ear piercings catching too much attention, long slender fingers with silver rings. 

“You know I never thought you’d look so handsome wearing something formal but still the rockstar look is present” you said bravely, hoping he doesn’t take it as flirting with him. 

He scoffs and he got closer to you, putting his hand around your waist, you can feel his hot breath over your exposed shoulders. 

“And I never thought I’d be so attracted to you y/n” he said with a low voice, almost a whisper, too careful so anyone would not hear him. “leave Jaehyun and have a normal relationship with me” he bravely added as if Jaehyun was not his friend. 

“You’re drunk” you said not moving an inch from him. “And you’re world is not different from Jaehyun. You live in a fancy world too, Mr.” 

“Unlike Jaehyun I’m not involved with business, yet. Also” he grabs your chin and he made you look at him, “I’m way younger than him” You breathed deeply hoping its just the alcohol that’s talking, hoping you could push him away but his warm presence saves you from this place. “Y/n, baby?” Jaehyun’s voice made you come back to reality and Yuta excused himself leaving you to Jaehyun. “I’ve been looking all over for you baby” he said caressing your back. 

“Sorry. We were just talking about how the tequila tastes good without the lime” you lied to Jaehyun and you can’t believe you did that. 

When it’s almost time to go home, Jaehyun knew you were hurt and overwhelmed about all thats happened tonight. “Almost done babe” he said as a form of comfort. Remembering what he said earlier, survive together. But It feels like you’re already dead and hopeless from the moment you stepped out of the car. 

Jaehyun was busy saying his goodbyes to his family and friends, Yuta was staring at you with his cold sharp eyes before you get in Jaehyun’s car. The drive to the hotel was painfully silent. He thought it’s the comfortable silence that you loved so he grabbed your hand hoping he could help you out as he always does, but this time you dodge his hand for the first time. 

You silently removed the pins from your hair, removing the diamond earring, trying to massage your foot. He knew that you’re far from being okay. 

“You told me theres nothing wrong” he used that tone that’s not so caring of him, you hated that tone with all your gut. “You’re acting like a child” and that was the cherry on top of this perfect night you thought. 

You scoffed, “Am I not?” 

“No. You’re a grown woman who knows right from wrong” Jaehyun tries to stop himself from getting mad. 

“And you’re a much grown man who should know better. Better than choosing a much younger girl to be your girlfriend” you spit out not looking at him. The drive was quiet on your way to the hotel and neither one of you wanted to get out of the car. 

You’re already freezing and you can’t take it anymore. Wearing your high heels again you left you birthday gift on the dashboard, ready to leave the moment you see a cab waiting in front of the hotel.

“So much for surviving the night together Jaehyun. Im sorry I ruined your day” and you opened the door leaving him and getting inside a cab before he tries to stop you. 

Jaehyun realised that’s where he went wrong, he dragged you in his life and he knew he’s responsible no matter what happens. He didn’t mentioned that he saw Yuta flirting with you and taking his chance while he is busy with his guests. Jaehyun knew its his fault that you’re overwhelmed with everything tonight. Not to mention some of his family were completely rude to you plus meeting the whole family all at once, Auntie Petunia’s stories about Rosè, and the fight during the drive.

He didn’t even get the chance to bring out his gift and give you flowers for Valentines. Days have passed after the fight and Jaehyun didn’t even bother to talk to you. Maybe he’s busy with meetings, talking to his fellow CEOs or what not. Your anger was long gone but you just want him to show that he still cares for you and this relationship. 

You just finished having a hot shower and you were drying your hair when you received an message from Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun: Hi princess, are you free tonight? 

You: Yes. 

Jaehyun: I’ll pick you up in 10 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to thank you for reading this baby of mine. It’s not much but I put heart into it hihi. I hope youre not disappointed or anything with the ending, I didn’t want to overdo things and go crazy writing about. But if you have questions about their wedding, y/n’s job, etc. I’ll gladly talk to you about it. Again, thank you so much if you’ve made it to this point!

Jaehyun prepared dinner in his penthouse as his way of apologising. He made his signature pasta which you love and even baked some cupcakes that you’re afraid to taste because they are burnt. He’s been asking a lot of you ever since he picked you up from your dorm also explaining that after his birthday, he needed to fly to Japan to take care of the business there and he was sorry for not telling you in the first place. 

“I know it’s late, but” he pulled a small box from the pockets of his hoodie, “Happy Valentines day” 

You opened the box and its a beautiful simple necklace that has a diamond pendant that perfectly matches the earrings that he gave you for your birthday. “I can only give you expensive gifts on special occasions like this, I hope you like it… And I’m sorry” 

That’s all you want to hear from him, that he’s sorry and that he mean it. You kissed him on the lips and told him to put the necklace on you. “you’re beautiful” he whispers behind you, kissing your neck. Everything escalated quickly, the moment he kissed you deeper than he usually does. 

He whispers sweet things behind you while he walks you to his bedroom and having nonstop giggles here and there for the both you. In between kisses you tell him random stuff like how you will never get used to his employees calling you “ma’am” and that the cupcakes tastes awful but you love him for trying to make them for you. 

The kiss somehow slowed down when he was getting you naked before he lays you in bed, he took off his hoodie and his sweat pants, all thats left is his Calvin Klein boxer briefs that you’re familiar with. And when he’s done stripping you himself, he can’t stop smiling like a jerk. 

“What?” you asked him before laying down. 

“Nothing. Its just… You somehow became even more beautiful than the last time I saw you naked” he explained, showing his dimples. And without warning he pushed you on his soft bed, hovering you and quickly placing kisses anywhere he likes. 

“I’m assuming this is still for the Valentine boy?” you hum in approval. “And for valentines day? It’s gonna be a long night baby” 

With that, you somehow got nervous because you knew how Jaehyun is in bed, the last time (and the first time) you had sex, he rammed his cock inside your pussy without any warning. But that felt good you admit. 

Jaehyun snaps his fingers in front of you bringing your attention back to him. You see he already removed his briefs and you see his cock already hard. He slowly kisses you from your toes to your legs, he took sometime with your thighs kissing and pecking some spots, then finally kissing your pussy. Opening your folds gently, careful not to startle you. He suddenly pulls away, making you whimper and needy. 

“By the way, baby, please no scratching tonight…” he requests with a smile. You suddenly remember the wounds from his back last time. You only let out a small laugh, making him laugh too. 

He continues kissing your pussy and licking your clit slowly. You already knew what he’s doing. He’s taking his time and that he’s focused on making you feel good tonight. That thought alone made you wet and whimper while Jaehyun reaches for your hands and intertwines your fingers on his. You moan softly, breathing in and out deeply and gasping as you let go and you cum while Jaehyun is still devouring your throbbing pussy. 

Leaving pecks on your thighs and on your pussy, he kneels in front of you and hovers you again. Kissing your lips sweetly and leaving marks on your neck he told you, “you look beautiful with wearing just that necklace I gave you” you blushed at his comment, meeting his kisses on your lips and encircling your arms around him making him locked inside your arms. 

You feel his right hand creeping in between your bodies, touching your soft skin and teasing your wet folds. “can you spread your legs wider for me baby?” he sweetly request dimples showing on his handsome face. You spread your legs as wide as you can, making you whimper again because of Jaehyun’s finger doing a figure of eight in your pussy. Slowly. 

It made your legs shiver and your head roll back, the position you’re in right now just made you ten times hotter Jaehyun thought. He loves how you open your mouth and let out soft moans, how you furrow your brows whenever he hits a spot perfectly, how your boobs felt against his chest whenever you breath fast. You looked perfectly fucked up he thought. 

Jaehyun was so deep into admiring how you look right now, he didn’t noticed you’re already cuming in his fingers for a while now. Overstimulated, that’s how you feel.   
“Jae-“ you call him out but he just smiles at you. “Can you cum again? You look beautiful when you cum, Please?” you can only moan and nod. He didn’t know that you’re already on edge, ready to cum for the third time tonight. As he inserts three fingers in your pussy, you totally lost it and bit his shoulders. 

He saw tears on your eyes and dries it with his clean hand. With heavy breaths and involuntary moans, you shiver underneath him closing your legs, trying to calm yourself from that sweet release Jaehyun gave you. You feel Jaehyun kissing your temple as he whispers something to you and he pulls away getting off his bed. You see his perfect figure walk away from you, you try to close your eyes after seeing his cute flat butt that you love to touch. 

When Jaehyun came back his cock had a condom rolled on it, ready to fuck you already. His hands roaming around your body again, making you shiver, still sensitive from your recent high. “Are you sure you don’t want me to at least give you a blowjob?” you asked, reaching for his hands and putting it over your boobs making him knead them. He chuckled at your bold move. “I think, you’ve given me enough blowjobs for a lifetime”   
Oh right, you thought. You’ve been giving him blowjobs every time you sense that he’s stressed from work, and that he’s too nice to ask for sex so you gave an alternative. 

Kissing you deeply again, he spreads your legs wide for the third time this evening. Lining his big cock on your pussy and putting his head slowly, then he pulls out again. You voluntarily kept your hands above your head so you can’t scratch his back making Jaehyun laugh softly while he pushes his cock in side you smoothly. 

“That was smooth” you said gasping once he’s balls deep inside you. “I made sure you get so wet during the foreplay” he moves his hips slowly, “didn’t want to hurt you. Its been too long” you blushed again. He moves his hips sharp making your boobs bounce, you grabbed them to stop yourself from touching Jaehyun but he noticed it. 

He came closer to you, closer so you could kiss him and whisper sweet things beside your ear. Jaehyun told you that he was just kidding earlier, it doesn’t matter if you claw him the whole night he will still love you more in the morning. Hearing those words made you encircle your arms around him, kissing him deeply while he fucks you, crying tears of joy because it crossed your mind that he’s making love with you tonight. “I love you and I’m sorry.” he thrust in you faster than before, putting you on edge. 

“From now and its you and me. Always.” he adds and you felt your fourth release for tonight. He gasps as he rides his high still not pulling out. He kissed your lips, smiling again on top of you. “You’re so handsome. I love you so much” you manage to tell him while you come down from your high. 

The sex made you both hungry again so you head out in the kitchen and ate the leftovers you had from dinner earlier. You were both making fun of the burnt cupcakes, eating them even though it tastes bad. Drinking every wine Jaehyun gave you, making you taste different wines from different countries, all so expensive you thought. 

You noticed he haven’t touched his phone or received any calls from his secretary. A very rare moment of Jung Jaehyun completely focused on you and you only. You hugged him tighter while you both watch the sun rise from his room and eventually sleep beside each other. 

Reality slaps you hard again when deadlines and readings welcomed you back from your weekend with Jaehyun. Him on the other hand is back being the almighty Jung Jaehyun and manage their big company. He will be back to Japan again and will be back next week, and that made you miss him everyday more. 

You were trying to finish this paper on a coffee shop near your school, when suddenly someone sat in front of you. That someone is not a stranger. 

“Long time” Yuta says sipping on his coffee. 

You tried to be nice, you figured theres no reason to be rude. “Oh hi, you come here often?” you asked, not looking at him because you’re typing. 

“I’m the manager of this coffee shop” that fact made you look at him finally, you noticed his eyebrow piercing. 

“Of course you do. Sorry, I totally forgot.” you sighed, going back to finishing your paper. 

Yuta was telling you stories on how this store was his pride, and you admire his work ethics and how he managed the store successfully. You were long done with your paper and this time he was making you laugh about his stories of Jaehyun. 

“Which reminds me…” Yuta said grabbing his phone from the table, scanning something from his phone assuming he’s going to show you something funny. Maybe a funny picture of Jaehyun?

He hands you the phone and you looked at the picture, long and hard. It is a picture of Jaehyun, but it isn’t funny. Not at all. The picture stabbed you on the chest. 

It was a picture of Jaehyun and his family happily eating on a yacht, with Rosé. 

You were asking yourself a lot of whys while staring at Yuta’s phone. Maybe Jaehyun got tired of bringing you along with him so he decided to bring Rosé instead. The fact that Rosé fits well with Jaehyun’s family hurts you even more. 

Thanking Yuta for the company and for showing you the picture, and you left with tears on your eyes. You went straight to your dorm, took a nice hot shower, and cried until your eyes hurt. Everyone was present and gathered around your bed the whole time you were telling the story. Wendy and the others didn’t leave your side the whole night. 

By the time Jaehyun was back, you told him about what Yuta showed you. And you were even more surprised that he got mad at Yuta for showing you the truth and accusing you of flirting with him. Jaehyun mentioned that he saw you two during his party flirting at the bar and that he didn’t mentioned it earlier because he knew you wouldn’t do that to him. 

“You’re right Jaehyun! I can’t do that to you! I didn’t flirt back but he wasn’t wrong all the time! Now, don’t turn this on me! The picture Jae, why?” you were both screaming at each other in front your dorm, almost sure that everyone inside can hear both of your screams. 

Jaehyun didn’t deny it. He said it was an important family gathering, something for the public to see how their family is as perfect as how they imagined and that he couldn’t bring you with him because you had school. So his family invited Rosé since she’s in Japan for vacation. He was explaining calmly but the anger is still there. 

“So you called her?” you asked bravely with a crack voice. A part of you didn’t want him to say yes. But he did. 

The night was full of screaming and it ended basically, you asking for space. Jaehyun wanted to talk more but you couldn’t handle anymore any of his screams and anger so you turned your back and made your way inside your dorm. You were happy he didn’t bang on the door. Your friends showered you with hugs the moment you stepped inside. It hurts even more when you think about how much you love Jaehyun but life just keeps getting in the way, you just want to be alone for some time. 

It’s been raining problems in your life lately, and you’ve been sad all week long. You have problems with Jaehyun, school problems, family problems and money problems. Your plate is currently full and you think maybe its time to let go of the things that makes your heart heavy. 

When you’re finally ready to face Jaehyun again, you told him all about your problems and he listened attentively. Even promised to help you whenever you want him to. Apologising from the recent fight you had, he told you he freed his weekend schedule so the both of you could spend some time alone again. 

“Jaehyun you didn’t have to-“ he cuts you off with a kiss. Letting you know he’s sorry and that it’s all his fault, it made you cry, your chest feels even more heavier now, you thought. 

“Jaehyun, Im breaking up with you” finally you said it. 

Jaehyun cant believe it of course, he will never let this go. “You didn’t mean that” 

You sob, trying to collect the right words, trying to construct the sentence. “I’m not the right person for you Jae. And you’re clearly not the right person for me. I can’t do this anymore Jae.” 

Crying your heart out in front of him, Jaehyun is caging you in an embrace as you slightly get off his grasp. “STOP PUSHING ME AWAY YOU’RE HURTING ME!” Jaehyun shouts he’s completely out of control. 

You see Wendy and Mark ready to step in to get you. “Baby lets fix this like we always do” he asked of you gently, you see tears in his eyes now then you looked away. When Wendy gets a hold of you, Jaehyun knew it’s time to let you go again. He didn’t want to scare you, he wanted to be with you. 

“Wendy, I was trying to fix it. Thats all. I didn’t mean to shout at her” Jaehyun begs in front of Wendy. She’s stopping him from getting closer to you. Mark is holding you now, guiding you to the car where the rest of your friends are waiting. 

“I just shouted out of frustration Wendy Im sorry, please let me talk to her” Wendy wanted to punch him, “Act your age Jaehyun!” and she walks out, leaving Jaehyun alone. 

2 months after the breakup, you were never the same, you cut your hair shorter than before leaving all the bad memories and problems behind. Wendy promised to lend you money for your college tuition, but the accounting people told you it’s already paid. 

And there’s only one person who would do this, your ex Jaehyun. You forced yourself to meet up with him on a cafe near your dorm. He doesn’t looked like your Jaehyun anymore, he looked like the Jaehyun he is meant to be. Looking really handsome in his office attire, you cut to the chase and thanked him, “I’m accepting your help, because I really need it. I’ll pay you back someday” 

He tried holding your hand but you’re quick to dodge, “I want to see you as a good friend who’s lending me money for my tuition and not because you’re doing it out of love or whatever” He got hurt, he can almost feel his heart is being torn into half. 

When you were about to leave, he grabbed your right hand. “Please dont leave me.”He begs, but you still left. 

Six months have passed and he still pays for your tuition. You still see him wait from afar but all you can do is pretend that you don’t see him. Jaehyun didn’t know that seeing him wait for you still, hurts your heart. Pretending that you don’t know him so he can stop bothering you in public, breaks your heart into a million pieces. You cry every night thinking of him, thinking how much pain you’ve caused him and that he’s heart broken because of you.

When you were walking with Mark towards the exit of the school campus, Jaehyun thought you and Mark are finally dating. He didn’t stopped himself from confronting Mark, you on the other was scared Jaehyun might punch him again and create a scene that will make a bad image of the Vice President of the Jung Group of Companies. 

You told Mark he can leave and head back to the dorm without you and that Jaehyun won’t hurt you. Mark was hesitating to leave you alone with Jaehyun but he respects your request. 

“Boyfriend?” Jaehyun asked. “No, Jaehyun. He was just walking with me” he believed you. 

Jaehyun got thin, he looks like shit if you’re being honest, he has dark under eyes and red eyes from crying you assume. He looked pale, his lips are almost purple it made you worry. Seeing Jaehyun so weak like this made you drive him home and take care of him. You touched his forehead and you were right, he’s sick. He’s fucking burning up and he even went outside just to check up on you. 

He’s laying now on bed, perfectly covered by thick duvets “You’re burning up. Jae, what are you doing? You should take care of yourself, you’re a fucking CEO for crying out loud, do you want me to get mad?” You asked him almost shouting while damping a wet cloth on his face.

“No” he answers weakly, he’s crying now. Eyes not leaving yours. Tears falling down on his pillow. It pains you to see him like this. As you look for meds in his room and around his penthouse, he seemed so lonely in this big house its making you cry. He must’ve been so lonely when you left him. 

Arms encircling on your waist from behind, Jaehyun forced himself to get up and go to you. You felt his warm body due to his high fever. “It pains me to see you like this Jae” you said drying your tears. 

“You’re crying too.” He turns you around slowly and dries your eyes.

“I cant help it” you defend with a quiet sob. 

“Then be with me” he offers weakly. You dont answer him, you continue looking for meds again. He cries even more when you didn’t respond. “No more crying Jaehyun please, you’re burning up. You need to rest” you ask of him sweetly. 

“I’ll love you forever y/n. Even if you push me away. I’ll wait. Coming back to you over and over again.” As to your request, he goes back to bed slowly feeling so weak. 

As you damp the warm cloth on his skin, he was looking at your every move and looking deep in you eyes. What did I do to deserve such genuine man. You came closer to his face, being careful you might make him breath hard, “I’ll stay.” 

“I’ll stay this time” his can’t believe what you just said, he’s too weak to jump around the room like a kid just to let you know how happy he is. But you do know he’s happy because his ears are turning red again. You tried to reach in for a kiss but he avoided. “Im sick I don’t want you getting sick too...” you laughed at him, caressing his soft black locks. 

“Im sorry baby. Im sorry. Im sorry” you hear him apologise and it hurt you because it should be you saying your sorry. You made him stop apologising and joined him in bed, not getting under the duvet but still letting him cuddle you again. 

You stayed with Jaehyun the whole night until his fever goes down. You nursed him and changed his clothes to comfortable ones. The next day, he’s feeling a lot better already. He woke you up with a tight hug and a sweet smile. You can tell that he’s still sick but he got better. “Feeling better now Jung Jaehyun?” you asked, hugging him back making you feel his heart beat. “Better thanks to you.” 

Everything slowly went back to normal with Jaehyun, nothing too fancy but you started welcoming him again in your life. Although your friends were not okay with your decision, still they respect what you want and they still keep an eye on him. 

Because of Jaehyun’s bad experience from your break up with him, every time you two fight over something he comes crashing into you begging you not to leave him again. You think he was traumatised and you feel bad about it. “Jaehyun I wont leave. Were just fighting baby, its normal” from there on you were careful on picking fights with him. 

The both of you were happier than ever. He finally learned how to defend you from his family and finally went on public dates with you not giving a single fuck what people thinks. And you on the other hand, finally learned to accept that you’re in love with a rich man who’s way more older than you, who pays for your college tuition, your dorm fee, and basically everything. You’re in love with your sugar daddy. 

After graduating, Jaehyun finally met your parents and telling them everything about him. Except for the part where you first met of course. He proposed a week after your graduation in front of your parents and asked you to move in with him, you couldn’t be me more happier. 

Being the over achiever that you are, you got your dream job only to find out that Jaehyun owns the company too. You didn’t have any choice, so you ended up working for him not wanting to throw away your dream job. “Don’t worry y/n, you got this job fair and square.” he said with a wink before leaving your job interview. 

“Oh by the way” you were nervous on what he’s about to say. “See you at dinner, baby” and he left with a teasing smile. 

The other executives asked about your relationship with Jaehyun. You didn’t expect them to be so clueless for you thought the whole world knows about your relationship. 

“He’s my fiancé” you clear your throat so they could hear you properly, “Jung Jaehyun is my fiancé” you smiled awkwardly at them and you heard countless ooohs and aaahs. 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to thank you for reading this baby of mine. It’s not much but I put heart into it hihi. I hope youre not disappointed or anything with the ending, I didn’t want to overdo things and go crazy writing about. But if you have questions about their wedding, y/n’s job, etc. I’ll gladly talk to you about it. Again, thank you so much if you’ve made it to this point!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of alcohol, older Jaehyun, younger reader, age difference. If you’re uncomfortable, please click away. Explicit mature scenes, rough? sex.
> 
> Note: there will be following chapters so the genre will change eventually to fluff, angst and smut.


End file.
